Sola
by loag24
Summary: Un fic me inspiró a escribir esta historia, por cierto tiene spoiler de una película en especial el misterio del faraon XD yo no mas aviso jaja sigan y lean


**Bueno esta idea se me ocurrió leyendo un fic en ingles no recuerdo el nombre XD pero me inspiró jajaja, obviamente no lo he copiado, pero me hizo pensar en cómo se podría sentir Vilma, y bueno aunque no sea mi personaje favorito si le tengo mucho aprecio. Bien ya saben todo el rollo jaja no me pertenecen los personajes etc. AQUI VAMOS!. **

**Sola.**

Sola?, la verdad nunca me he sentido sola, si, está bien, en nuestro grupo es clara la atracción existente entre Fred y Daphne, no se separan uno del otro y por otra parte Shaggy y Scooby son como uña y mugre, ambos tienen mucho en común son asustadizos y aficionados a la comida, pero estoy bien en serio. ¿Qué? en los casos que resolvemos?, si es cierto soy quien va de un grupo a otro para buscar pistas y si lo sé en los momentos más terroríficos Fred y Daphne se abrazan; es gracioso, porque seguro lo hacen inconscientemente y sucede lo mismo con Shaggy y Scooby, pero no me siento sola, ellos son mis amigos y.. ¿Cómo?, ellos hacerme a un lado y no tomarme en cuenta?, claro que no, yo sé bien que les importo y mucho. Claro hay momentos en los que estoy sola buscando pistas mientras Scooby y Shaggy están en la cocina y Fred anda "buscando pistas" con Daphne, pero…. ¿Cómo? No, no me siento triste ¿pena?, ¿por qué? …..hey espera…..- suspira como resignación y se queda pensando en el lugar donde se encontraba sentada.- cualquier podría pensar que me siento sola, pero ellos nunca han vivido nuestras aventuras y de la preocupación que sentimos por cada miembro de nuestro grupo.- deja descansar su cabeza en el respaldar y empieza a recordar.

**Flash back**

.-Chicos!, FRED!, DAPHNE!; SHAGGY! SCBOOOBY! donde están?,.- grita por milésima vez.- Cielos, parece que tendré que salir de aquí yo sola, pero como lo haré.- piensa mientras observa la oscuridad total fuera del pozo en el que calló, ya era de noche y estaba haciendo frío, si no salía pronto podría darle hipotermia.

.-VILMA!, se escuchaba a lo lejos, su rostro se iluminó, la habían encontrado por fin.

.-Aquí estoy!.- grita de vuelta.- En el pozo!.- vuelve a gritar esperando ver algún rostro familiar asomarse.

.-Tranquila en seguida bajo para ayudarte a salir dame espacio.- ella se aparta un poco para dejarle caer y se acerca a ella y se agacha.- pero como caíste aquí.

.-No me fijé en la trampa que había en el suelo fui muy descuidada.- respondió poniendo su mano en su tobillo.

.-¿Te duele?- pregunta preocupado inspeccionándola.

.-Creo que es una fractura.- se queja

.-Ven sujétate para salir.- se pone de espaldas y carga a cuestas a Vilma.

.-Gracias Freddy.- él sonríe y comienza a trepar con ayuda de una soga, la que el grupo va jalando para que salga más aprisa.

.-VILMA!, creí que nunca te encontraríamos .- se arrodilla para abrazarla.- estas lastimada!.- se muestra alarmada por el estado de su amiga.

.-Tranquila Daph no moriré.- ríe al comportamiento de su amiga, pero ella no se aparta de su lado.

.-Ya llamamos a la ambulancia estará aquí en poco tiempo.- llega corriendo un joven alto y delgado junto a un perro.- Vilma!, ¿cómo te encuentras tienes hambre, sed, frio?- pregunta preocupado.

.-Solo un poco de frio.- comenta mientras acaricia la cabeza de scooby.

.-Ten, toma mí a abrigo.- se lo pone sobre sus hombros.

.-Pero Daphne estoy llena de barro y es de diseñador.- exclama alertada.

.- Como te preocupas por eso, mas importante es que entres en calor has estado allá abajo demasiadas horas.- la regaña frotándola para que entre en calor.

Se escucha gruñir el estomago de Vilma.

.- Come algo Velms, no has probado bocado en todo el día,

.-Pero Shaggy no es el platillo que estabas preparando para presentar a los jueves en el concurso?

.-No importa!, Scooby y yo podemos hacer otro más tarde verdad Scoob?

.- Scooby dooby doo

.- Para, para, jaja esta bien scooby.- detiene su lametones.

.-Esa ambulancia se está tardando, iremos en la van, ven te ayudaré.

Fred llevo a Vilma hasta el asiento trasero para que pueda echarse con comodidad y Shaggy le estuvo haciendo compañía con Scooby.

Hay mucha maleza no puedo pasar, buscaré otro camino.- Pasan por un basural repleto de olores espantosos pero logran llegar al hospital rápidamente.

**Fin del flash back**

Si, no entendería, Fred jamás dejaría que rasguñaran su camioneta y ese día pareciera que hubiera sufrido una caída desde un acantilado, claro luego todos ayudamos para limpiarla y a componerla. Daphne conserva sus trajes como oro puro; siempre los tienen bien cuidados, pero ese pobre a abrigo terminó hecho un desastre. Shaggy y Scooby siempre han estado experimentando con recetas y esta vez querían presentarlo a los jueces de la competencia culinaria Pecsi, por eso habíamos ido tan lejos y después no hubo tiempo para preparar otro de sus experimentos, porque todos se quedaron conmigo hasta altas horas de la madrugada en el hospital, por lo que perdieron la oportunidad, sin embargo lo único que dijeron fue "ya habrán otras competencias".- comenta para sí misma sonriendo y saliendo por fin de ese toldo en donde había estado por más de una hora.

VILMA!,. gritó todo el grupo.- ella solo se dejó alcanzar.

.-Verdad que iras conmigo de compras?, hay tantos trajes que debemos probarnos antes de irnos de aquí y mi mall preferido cerrarán esta noche!.- exclama como si fuera lo peor del mundo, bueno lo peor para ella si.

.-No, ella me prometió ayudarme con la instalación del submarino en la maquina del misterio y solo aquí se encuentran todas las refacciones necesarias, debemos darnos prisa..- termina diciendo mientras jala a Vilma para su lado.

.-Vilma prometió ser nuestra juez para probar nuestras nuevas recetas que debemos presentar por la noche!.-

.-Rhi rhi!.- reafirmó el gran Danés.

JAJAJAAJAA.- se escuchó una risa o más bien una carcajada limpia, por lo que todos voltearon a ver a la causante con un rostro de confusión

.-¿Qué sucede Vilma?

.-¿Te afecto el sol? Sabía que debíamos habernos comprado esas gorras veraniegas.- chasqueó los dedos en son de reproche.

.-Lo más seguro es que tenga hambre.- aseguró el joven hippie.

.- No, no, estoy bien jajaja, ¿qué les parece si primero nos separamos, para abarcar más terreno y buscamos las refacciones que necesita Fred, luego vamos a comer lo que nos preparen Shaggy y Scooby y para relajarnos vamos de compras al mal del centro?..- parecía un buen plan.

Todos sonrieron y asintieron al estar de acuerdo. Vilma volvió a reír y se abrazó de ellos.- los quiero chicos son los mejores.- ellos se dejaron abrazar, pero se veían confundidos ¿ahora qué bicho le picó a Vilma?

Y sonríe nuevamente esa frase ya la había dicho antes y claro cómo olvidar aquella vez que fue a Egipto.

**Flash back**

.- en cuanto descubrimos la cámara secreta, Omar comprendió que vendrían buscadores de tesoros de todas partes..- comenzó a explicar Vilma

.- Pensé que si revivíamos la maldición los saqueados se asustarían, así que Vilma se convirtió en cleopatra y los demás nos convertimos en sus servidores vivientes.- tomó la palabra esta vez el joven príncipe.

.- y Después usaron cemento de secado rápido para hacer estatuas de ustedes.- confirmó Shaggy al entender lo que sucedía.

.- y todos nos convencimos de que la maldición era cierta.- terminó por decir Daphne.

.- Todo iba perfecto, pero con lo único con lo que no contábamos era con su visita.-

.- podríamos haber ayudado.- respondió Fred a lo dicho por el príncipe

.- Si, ¿por qué no nos lo contaste a nosotros?.- pregunta secundando a Fred la otra integrante femenina del grupo.

.- ya se los dije, sabía que podía ser peligroso y no quería que les pasara nada, no me imaginé que irían con un ejército propio a la tumba, solo para rescatarme a mi.- sonríe complacida.

.- Pero los más valientes fueron Shaggy y Scooby.- Fred posa sus manos en los hombros de ambos dando énfasis a la situación.

.- se empeñaron en volver por todos pasara lo que pasara.- explicó la joven pelirroja

Vilma corre hacia ellos .- ¡Son los mejores amigos del mundo!.- exclama abrazándolos a todos.

**Fin del flash back**

.- Como puedo sentirme sola, teniendo a los mejores amigos del mundo.- comenta sonriendo mientras todos se dispersaban para buscar refacciones que Fred necesitaba.

**Fin **

Espero les haya gustado la forma en que yo veo a Vilma, en verdad yo siempre he pensado en que podría sentirse sola, pero me pongo a reflexionar y descarto la idea XD, tal vez ustedes tengan otros puntos de vista, escriban un fic y publíquenlo, que mejor forma!

Me dejan un review si les gusto asi me dan ganas de escribir más.

pd: por cierto estoy escribiendo una historia un poco mas larga que esta vez si dividiré en capítulos, solo que esperaré hasta tener cierta cantidad razonable ya plasmada en word para poder publicarlo semanalmente =D

ahora SI!

C YA!


End file.
